everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Abeille
Melissa Abeille is the daughter of Princess Linda from Madame d'Aulnoy's The Bee and the Orange Tree. Info Name: Mélissa Abeille Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Bee and the Orange Tree Alignment: Royal Roommate: Estelle Marin Secret Heart's Desire: To decorate my garden with lots of trees. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at garden arranging. Storybook Romance Status: It's me and Isidore forever! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm kind of impulsive. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I get to design gardens - and Isidore is in it! Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. There are bees in this class, and they sting! Best Friend Forever After: Amandine L'Isle. She's so stylish. I guess my beloved Isidore could count too! Character Appearance Melissa is of average height, with long brown hair put up in a Greek-inspired chignon and brown eyes. She wears a long lime green dress with orange decorations. Her ears have orange earrings that match Isidore's. Personality Melissa is a loud, good-humored girl who loves to make others laugh. She has rather inane taste in music, especially evident by her band's favorite songs. She prefers the company of women because she finds most young men hard to talk to. Melissa is also quite impulsive and often acts before she thinks. Biography Greetings. My name is Melissa Abeille. My mother is Princess Linda from The Bee and the Orange Tree - the same story as Isidore's parents Princess Aimée and Prince Aimé. I'll tell you about Mom. One day she saw an orange tree standing on a box and tried to take it home to put it in her garden. Then a bee stung her out of jealousy. Afterwards, she heard the bee arguing with the orange tree. When they reconciled, Mom tried again, and the bee stung her again. Then Mom tried to pull a branch off the orange tree, and the tree bled. Mom sent for a fairy named Trusio, who examined the orange tree and told her it was a human (which is why the bee had stung her - she was defending the orange tree). She broke the spell, and Prince Aimé, Princess Aimée, and their camel were restored. Some years later, Mom found a prince to love, and she married him. I am their daughter and only child. My father has six brothers and seven sisters, so he's got a pretty big family. His father is also one of fourteen - it runs in the family. I have my mother's surname - Dad took Mom's surname when they married. Ever After High is great! I have quite a few classes, and I'm very stylish since I'm into fashion. I am not very popular, though - so many of the princes ignore me. I perfer hanging around girls anyway - Mom is the same way, considering most of her friends are women and old men. Girls are just easier for me to talk to. I don't have anything against guys, though. I admit, I am a bit impulsive, though I'm not nasty or anything like that. I have known Isidore L'Orange since he was a child, and I've had a crush on him ever since. I'm glad we are going to school together. I don't really care for Isidore's older brother Amédée (or Faithful Love as he's popularly known around these parts) since he's kind of boring (though he is nice), but Isidore is such a sweetie. He's nice and polite to everyone, and he's got a cute voice. I don't care that the popular kids think he's dorky - Isidore is a great guy. I don't even care that he's a Rebel. He's recently started dating me, which is so wonderful! But other guys like me too. (I'm not interested in Daring Charming. He's a jerk.) I am very good at garden arranging - I like to have plenty of trees in my garden. Isidore has given me a few of his orange trees since I have a tendency to take small trees like Mom used to. He even makes sure that I have no bees near them. After all, bees do like orange blossoms. I've got my own band too. It's called Melissa's Sassy Orange. I'm the lead singer. We have a lot of songs. I enjoy working with my bandmates. Trivia *Despite her dislike of bees, Melissa's first name and surname both mean "bee". *Melissa is good friends with Ashlynn Ella and Darling Charming. *Melissa is a first cousin of Eustache Dragée. His father is the younger brother of Melissa's father. *If she was an official character, she would be voiced by Kira Buckland, who voices Mimete in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Bee and the Orange Tree Category:French